


meet me right here

by tzupacabra



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, maybe some angst idk, theres some other groups in here but theyre only present in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzupacabra/pseuds/tzupacabra
Summary: Finding your soulmate is one thing. Falling in love is another.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. you walked in, i was dead on arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...  
> So it's been a while since I've published a story and I haven't been getting enough SaTzu lately so boom, here's this creation. There are other groups mentioned here but that's only for the first chapter and of course I had to include Jackson and his party ofc. After that, it's strictly SaTzu with a side of MiMo and DubChaeng wahoooooo enjoy!

The haunting sound of her phone alarm wakes her up from her deep sleep, causing her to groan as she sits up. Tzuyu moves her messy bed hair out the way as she leans towards her bedside table to stop the alarm from waking up her roommate. It does so anyway and Tzuyu tells Chaeyoung a weak, “Good morning.” , before she gets out of her bed and towards the bathroom to do her morning routine.

Tzuyu loves school but she hates how her teachers teach. She would practically have to learn everything herself and spend a lot of her free time studying because of how poorly her educators are performing. She would usually spend her time in the library or at a nearby coffee shop, just studying and watching recorded lectures on Youtube that pertain to what she was supposed to learn in her classes.

However, this Friday, Chaeyoung and Dahyun invited her out to a party at Jackson’s and she accepted, wanting to de-stress. She already knew what she would be doing, which included, 1) Sticking close to Jihyo, Dahyun, or Chaeyoung 2) Only accepting drinks from people she knows 3) Immediately call or text Jihyo if anything felt wrong 4) Try not to get into trouble.

So as she and Chaeyoung enter Jihyo’s car, she let herself relax in the backseat as the oldest girl went off about the party and what to do and what not to do.

“Babe, did you know that Jackson and Jinyoung are dating?” Dahyun says, looking back from the passenger seat and holding her phone in front of Chaeyoung’s face. Tzuyu leans over to get a look and sees that it is indeed true that the two men are dating.

“That’s so cute,” Chaeyoung says as she swipes through the photos on the Instagram post. “I think we are trendsetters.”

Jihyo gags from the driver’s seat, chuckling after. “You guys are so cheesy.” And Tzuyu murmurs in agreement, which causes Chaeyoung to smack her arm softly.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung have been dating for approximately four months now, after seeing their soulmate marks show up on their wrists. Jihyo and Tzuyu were there to witness it happen, actually. Jihyo and Dahyun were friends prior to meeting Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, who are seen as close friends as well. Tzuyu and Jihyo knew each other from Chemistry class and decided to have a group study session and Jihyo invited Dahyun. When the two met in the library, everyone in the general vicinity was shocked and smitten. Of course, whenever soulmates meet for the first time, there is a feeling that emits in the proximity of the pair that is similar to euphoria or joy. The pair feels it the most but everyone else around them can feel it too.

Tzuyu was over the moon for her best friend. Chaeyoung was beginning to lose hope on finding her soulmate and honestly, seeing her and Dahyun hug was very comforting for Tzuyu. Jihyo said it was like watching a romance movie with a good plot and they all chuckled at that thought. The students in the library congratulated the soulmates and Chaeyoung and Dahyun have been a pair ever since. Made it official a month after talking and honestly, they go well with one another.

Chaeyoung rubs her thumb over Dahyun’s name that is on her inner wrist. “I thought I would never find her.”

Tzuyu groans. “Please don’t start this right now.” And luckily as she says that, they park alongside the road behind the many cars in front. The entire street was basically packed with cars, probably people that are attending Jackson’s party.

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Jihyo says as she turns to face her friends. “Let’s have a good time and be safe, yeah?”

* * *

  
  


Tzuyu sticks to Jihyo like glue after Dahyun and Chaeyoung head straight to the group playing beer pong. The loud music pounding her eardrums but she eventually gets used to it as they are now in the kitchen with Jackson who is pouring and mixing drinks for his fellow attendees.

“Jihyo! Tzuyu! Come, come!” He catches a glimpse of the girls and waves for them to meet him at the counter. Tzuyu takes a seat beside Eunha, who is drinking a dark purple concoction that smells so strong that Tzuyu knows she’s going to pass out after finishing it. Jihyo sits beside her and Jackson walks over, gesturing to all the alcoholic beverages on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Nice seeing you two here!”, He turns to face Tzuyu, his cheeks slightly pink, “How’s mama and papa?” He asks in Mandarin.

“They’re good. They are going to visit in a few months.” Tzuyu replies back, also in Mandarin.

“Cool,” Jackson says in English (he has a habit of switching languages when drunk), drawing out the word as he leans slightly back. “What are you two wanting tonight?” 

“Do you have-” Jihyo starts but is immediately cut off.

“Sparkling grape juice? I already know you, Miss Park.” He chuckles as he walks over to the island, grabbing a classic red solo cup and writing Jihyo’s name on it.

“What about you, sister?” He says after handing Jihyo her drink. “Something strong? Fruity?”

Tzuyu tilts her head, thinking for a bit. “Can you make something taste like peach?”

“Sure can!” Jackson says as he starts shuffling over to mix the drinks. “You want it strong?” He yells over the loud music.

The Taiwanese girl nods her head, smirking as she looks at Jihyo who is staring at her with wide eyes. Although it has been a month or two since Tzuyu has gone to a party, or consumed alcohol, she can definitely hold her own.

“Here you go,” Jackson says over the pop beat in the background. “I think I’m done bartending tonight but feel free to get whatever you want!” He leaves the girls at the counter, walking towards the living room where Jinyoung and his group of friends were.

Tzuyu recognizes a lot of people at this party, no matter if they were upperclassmen or underclassmen. She sees Ryujin and Yeji arm-wrestling at the dining table, Jungwoo smoking a cigarette on the balcony chatting with Taeyong, Choerry and Hyunjin passing a bong around to their other friends. It’s very nice that she knows of many people here and is so grateful that Jackson’s parties are probably the funnest and safest (sometimes) parties to be at.

“Tzuyu, I’m going to go find Daniel,” Jihyo says grabbing her drink with her as she gets off the bar stool. “If you need anything, call me okay?” She squints and nods her brows before leaving.

The young girl takes the first sip of her drink, tasting like peach with only a hint of bitterness to it, though she knows that this will start to rile her up really soon. She then grabs her drink and walks to the huge living room where this intense game of beer pong is taking place. It seems as if it’s Dahyun and Chaeyoung who are going up against Chan and Felix, with the two men losing by a lot.

“Make it into a diamond for us.” Dahyun says, taking a sip of her drink while pointing at the boys who are changing the cup formation. She throws a ball and makes it. Some people that are watching let out their “ooo’s”. Chaeyoung throws her ball and makes it in also. The audience cheers. Tzuyu can’t help but smile as Dahyun says, “Ha! Balls back losers!”

To be honest, Tzuyu can watch the people play all night but one of her most favorite things to do at the Wang’s is go to their garden and look at the flowers and plants. So after seeing her favorite duo of idiots win the game of beer pong, Tzuyu shuffles past the crowd and makes her way to the backyard through the dining room. The sliding door was about half opened already since there were people sitting on the lawn chairs near the pool smoking. There was another group of girls sitting at a patio table playing a card game.

No one noticed (or at least she thought) when she unhooked the lock on the gate and made her way into the lit-up garden. It was a feast for her eyes, seeing the variety of colors coming from different pots and boxes on the ground. She immediately walks to the end and giggles to herself as she takes a sip from her drink. The pink daisies she had told Jackson to plant in honor of her had already bloomed and seeing them in the flesh made her happy. Of course, she admired the other flowers, walking along the path. 

“Aren’t they pretty?” A voice says from about several feet from her. Tzuyu turns her head and sees a very pretty woman standing not too far from her, who also had a red solo cup in her hand. “Jackson planted those hyacinths for me.” And she points towards the purple flowers.

“Those daisies were for me.” And Tzuyu points to her flowers. She can feel her cheeks start to warm up.

“I’m Mina by the way.” The girl says taking a drink from her cup. “Was not expecting anyone to know of this besides me.” And she giggles to herself.

Tzuyu nods. “Me neither, you kind of scared me.”

“Sorry about that,” Mina says with a soft smile. “What’s your name?”

“Tzuyu. Nice to meet you.” And Tzuyu drinks the last bit of her drink, shaking her cup. “Wanna come with me to get refills?”

She wasn’t the type to interact with people at parties. She would just observe and drink until she loses control and then she has her fun. Right now, she is tipsy and is glad to have made a friend within 30 minutes of arriving at the party.

“Sure.” Mina says, shaking her empty cup also.

They make their way back into the house and to the kitchen island filled with alcohol, Tzuyu does not have a clue about mixing drinks so she just pours straight vodka into her cup and opens 2 small cans of pineapple juice to mix in.

“You know how to mix?” Mina asks as she pours what looks to be like whiskey into her cup. Tzuyu shakes her head. “This is about as far as I’ll get.”

Mina hops onto the counter and sits, her legs dangling as she drinks from her cup. “My girlfriend and friend went with Jinyoung to get some more drinks, so I’m pretty lonely right now.”

Tzuyu leans her back against the sink, looking at Mina whose cheeks have gone from pink to almost fully red. “Why are they getting more drinks when we have this?” And Tzuyu gestures towards all the alcohol in front of them.

“Apparently some people like Smirnoff and Jackson forgot to get some.” Mina giggles to herself. “My girlfriend loves the blueberry and our friend likes the strawberry. So did Jinyoung so they… Yeah they all went to get those.” Mina was now shaking her head and scrunching her face.

“You good?” Tzuyu asks, amused at how fast Mina is getting drunk. “You should wait for them to come back before you become a party animal.”

Mina scrunches her face at Tzuyu. “Har Har. I think it should be fine.”

* * *

  
  


Tzuyu finds herself holding Mina’s hair up in the bathroom as the girl is throwing up into the toilet. Music is still going and people are starting to fill the house up.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Seulgi asks, peeking her head in. “Also do you mind if I used this sink for a bit?”

Tzuyu nods. “Yeah, she just drank too much. Also yeah, the sink is unoccupied.” Her head was also starting to spin but if she concentrated hard enough, she could make it.

Seulgi enters and splashes her face. “What did you make on that chem test?” It was small talk to drown out the noise of Mina puking and the yelling coming from the living room.

“A 96 I think.” Tzuyu answers, getting a handful of toilet paper for Mina to wipe her mouth. Seulgi, with her face still dripping with water, looks up at Tzuyu. “I made a 78 and she left a comment on the test saying that I should reconsider my major.” And then goes on a long rant about how much she did not enjoy Chemistry and the teacher, and honestly, Tzuyu didn’t blame her.

Mina gets up, although stumbling, and leans against the wall near the doorway. “I’m gonna wait here for Momo.” She mumbles. Both Tzuyu and Seulgi look at her with slight concern.

“I saw Momo and them come through the door not too long ago, I can go get them.” Seulgi says to Tzuyu before leaving the bathroom and disappearing into the big crowd.

“I’ll wait here with you.” Tzuyu says as she leans on the wall beside the sink. She watches and Mina takes her phone out and fumbles with it, letting out whines of irritation when the face ID doesn’t work on her.

“Momo… Bathroom…” She says to the phone pressed up against her ear. She groans into the phone. “Okay… coming…” And she clicks the red icon on her phone before looking up at Tzuyu.

“Sorry to ask but can you take me to the kitchen, please.” Her words were slightly slurred and Tzuyu nodded, stumbling over to help the drunken girl to the kitchen. They’re about five steps from the kitchen when one of Tzuyu’s favorite songs begins to play. She would be bobbing her head right now if she wasn’t struggling with helping Mina to the kitchen.

“Oh, Mina!” A dark-haired girl with bangs immediately comes over to Mina’s side. “Babe, I told you to not drink so much at once.” And she turns to Tzuyu. “Thank you for taking care of her. I’m Momo, her girlfriend.”

Momo grabs Mina by the waist and is about to lead her to a chair when another girl walks over to the pair, red cup in her hand.

Tzuyu feels her heart begin to fill as if it had been empty this whole time. The music was blaring loudly from the speakers in the living room but Tzuyu can hear her own heartbeat at this very instance. Her chest begins to tighten and she looks at her left wrist, which was slowly forming letters. 

She looks back up at the girl who was supposedly going to help Momo support Mina but she is now also looking at her wrist. Tzuyu studied her side profile, which was probably one of the best side profiles she has ever seen.

She looks up from her wrist and makes eye contact with Tzuyu, her expression going from confusion to realization. A simple name appears on Tzuyu’s wrist as she looks back down.

“Sana.” Tzuyu says, trying her best to keep her voice from trembling.

If there’s one thing she was not expecting to happen, it was finding her soulmate at one of Jackson Wang’s parties, drunk.

“Tz-Tzu...Tzuyoo.” Sana’s thumb rubs her wrist as she struggles with Tzuyu’s name.

“Pronounced Joo-wee.” Tzuyu says, and she notices how the people around them are shocked. Usually by now, people their age have already found their soulmates, and witnessing one is already rare as it is. 

“Oh my god, Sana you’ve found her!” Momo shouts, ecstatic. Mina can be seen doing a gummy smile. Eunha is cheering for them, with Sojung smiling right beside her. Jinyoung looks like he’s about to cry from happiness for whatever reason.

Tzuyu feels like throwing up right now, from the overwhelming emotions she is feeling. She looks up from her wrist and at Sana and gives her a smile. Sana, sends a warm smile back. The music begins to hit the chorus and Tzuyu feels like spiraling.

“I don't wanna dance alone

I don't wanna dance alone

I'm not ready to go home

Not until the lights come on

So meet me right here

Meet me right here

Meet me right here

Meet me right here”


	2. not anyone, you're the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's only been a day yet there's something in the air that is so strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that greatly inspired this chapter (and the chapter title) is sanctuary by joji. :]  
> thank you for being patient!

It was not how Tzuyu (or Sana) thought their soulmate encounter would be like. Usually when soulmates meet for the first time, they pull each other into a hug or even kiss, or you know, do something.

The pair stays still, in shock. Not a single pull into a hug and definitely no kiss. Tzuyu’s euphoria is still at its high. She looks at her wrist once again and looks back up at Sana, who was staring back at her. Shock? Tzuyu can’t tell and she can soon feel the feeling of euphoria gradually fade as her soulmate faints in front of her.

* * *

  
  


Momo and Mina assured Tzuyu that Sana would be fine; They explained that if she drinks too much and gets overwhelmed with emotions, she just collapses. It took Tzuyu a hot minute to process what they were saying and actually believe them.

“One time when we were at a party, she was 7 shots in and fainted on the spot when she looked at her phone. Turns out she made a 100 on a test she thought she’d make less than a 50 on.” Momo explains as she tucked Sana in bed in one of the many guest rooms of the house.

Tzuyu has sobered up just a bit and is leaning against the doorway of the room. Her thinking process is still a bit mushy and woozy after the turn of the events. Although her mind wanders, she feels her chest tighten everytime she looks at the knocked out blonde. Mina lays near Sana’s legs, hanging off the bed as she murmurs to herself.

Momo stands up and chuckles to herself as she crosses her arms. “Kind of odd for me to take care of these two. Usually it's the other way around.” And she turns to Tzuyu, who straightens her posture. They hold eye contact.

“I’m Momo. Sana’s best friend.” She holds her hand out. Tzuyu shakes it. “I’m Tzuyu. Also, you already introduced yourself to me.”

“That was as Mina's girlfriend,” Momo throws her a wink, “I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other?”

All the younger girl can do is nod. She feels her phone vibrating in her back pocket and lets out a sigh of relief to see Jihyo’s contact name. She lets go to answer the phone.

“Hey! Where in the world are you? Jinyoung just told me that-”

“I found my soulmate, yeah. We are in one of the guest rooms, the one with the big flower painting.”

“Is she okay?” Her voice was full of worry. “I heard she uh, fainted?”

“Yeah…” Tzuyu says as she looks at Sana before looking at Momo who smiles when they make eye contact, “She’ll be okay.”

“I’m coming. We need to go home because Dahyun literally just blacked out.” Jihyo hangs up before another word can come out of Tzuyu’s mouth.

She sets her phone back in her pocket before she takes a step towards Momo. “Um… I don’t know what to do right now or what to say… can you leave her my number?” Her words were slightly slurred. “My friend is about to come get me and we have to go.”

Momo nods, taking out her phone and giving it to her. “I’ll tell her to text you when she is awake and not drunk off her ass.” She presses several numbers on the keypad and names herself “Tzuyu” followed by a dog emoji. 

“Sorry about this,” Momo says as Tzuyu sends herself a text message, “It could’ve gone better.”

Tzuyu understood what she meant and flashes a soft smile as Jihyo pops at the doorway. 

“It was meant to be like this..”

* * *

  
  


Tzuyu begins freaking out at Jihyo’s apartment, pacing back and forth in the living room as Jihyo tries to tuck Dahyun in and keep Chaeyoung from falling from the couch.

She tries to calm herself down. Soulmates always meet at unexpected times. Soulmates have their own way of dealing with the encounter. Every soulmate pair is different. Maybe Sana did have too much to drink and passed out from the high of finding her soulmate. Or maybe Sana fainted because she didn’t want to meet her soulmate yet. Tzuyu has heard stories of soulmates hating each other at first and hopes that isn’t the case for her situation.

“Tzuyu, stay still.” Jihyo holds Tzuyu’s shoulders, “You look like you’re about to grow wings and fly away.”

Her voice came out shaky. At this point she’s already in her sober state and several hours have already passed since the soulmate incident. “I feel very overwhelmed.”

The older girl pulls her in for a hug and rubs her back. “I know, baby, I know.” She pulls back so that she’s face to face with Tzuyu. “When she wakes up, you guys can set a time to meet and talk and then go from there. I’ll go with you if you want me to. I know how scary it can be at first but everything should go fin-”

“What if she doesn’t like me? Or have someone already? Or, or-”

“Tzuyu.” Jihyo’s eyes bore into the girl’s soul. “You gotta have hope in yourself. And plus, Momo would have let you known.”

Tzuyu bites her bottom lip and nods. Maybe she is overthinking; she wouldn’t know since she barely does so anyways. It was never like her to jump to conclusions so with Jihyo holding her down on the spot, she lets her logical side of the brain take over.

Jihyo seems to see the gears working in the younger girl’s mind since she lets her go and leads her to her room. Telling Tzuyu to sleep in her bed tonight since she’ll be at Daniel’s (who lives across from Jihyo).

“I’ll be up at 9 to wake all of you up.” She says as she tucks Tzuyu in like a baby. “We’ll help you figure it out from there, yeah?”

Tzuyu nods before she watches Jihyo leave, softly shutting the door behind her. She listens to keys jingling and the front door open and close.

Now Tzuyu is left to her thoughts and all she can think about is Sana, trying to remember every detail about her before she lets her mind wander to details that don’t even exist. She lets her muscles relax under the covers/

Gray hoodie, sleeves were pulled up. Logo on it repped the same college that Tzuyu attends. Brown hair, brown eyes. Soft looking cheeks and soft looking lips (She blushes at the thought). Wore a bracelet on her right wrist. Left wrist was bare and only had Tzuyu’s name on it. Smelled like cotton candy.

Tzuyu falls asleep, only waking when Jihyo lightly knocks on the door.

* * *

  
  


“Congratulations on finding the love of your life!”

Dahyun shouts from the dining table with a hungover Chaeyoung silently eating her cereal. Tzuyu takes a seat besides her roommate and says a tiny thank you before Jihyo also gives her a bowl of cereal.

“You didn’t have to but thank you, Jihyo.” And Tzuyu is more than grateful since she was actually starving. She can feel her phone vibrating and decided to completely ignore it, afraid of what she might see.

Chaeyoung looked like she walked through a war, her hair sticking up at random and her face slightly swollen. “Um, your phone. Like can you please do something about it.” Was all the tiny girl said.

Dahyun smacks her arm. “Hey, she’s nervous. Let her be.” She looks up at Tzuyu and apologizes. “I think she needs to sleep more.”

Tzuyu shakes her head. “No, it’s fine.” She takes another spoonful before she pulls out her phone, seeing texts from various people congratulating her. Mostly people from the party but as she scrolls down the notification center, she sees a text from an unknown number. At first glance, she had hoped it was the text message she had sent from Momo’s phone but she had already opened that.

7:42 [Unknown]: hi this is sana. momo gave me your number

7:42 [Unknown]: sorry for passing out on u like that

7:42 [Unknown]: if u are free this afternoon i would like to treat u to lunch :)

Her chest tightens again, but in a good way. She must’ve been smiling a bit too hard since Dahyun begins speaking with a little bit of a teasing tone. “Did you get a text from her? What did she say?” She is leaning over the table now, trying to see Tzuyu’s phone.

“She wants to get lunch today.” 

9:14 [Tzuyu]: lunch sounds great. what time works for you?

Tzuyu sets her phone down before she gets an immediate text back.

9:14 [Sana]: how does 12 sound? I know a cute place by the uni 

9:14 [Tzuyu]: im cool with that!

* * *

  
  


Tzuyu, for some odd reason, was not nervous. When Jihyo dropped her off at the dorms, she quickly washed herself up and was slightly worried about what to wear but decided that being casual was just okay, for whatever reason.

They say this happens a lot. Whenever you meet your soulmate, sometimes you can feel the same emotions. There are also some cases where soulmates can just understand each other without having to utter a single word.

So when she leaves her dorm, she feels lost even though she knows where she’s going. She doesn’t know why, but she immediately knew that it was Sana that was feeling lost and Tzuyu did her best to project her calm state of mind back at her soulmate. It worked, surprisingly and when Tzuyu sees Sana for the second time in her life, she feels time stop.

Their eyes meet. Sana smiles ever so softly that Tzuyu feels so safe and comfortable. The gray hoodie that she had wore at the party was replaced by a light pink sweater with a simple brand logo.

“H-hey T- Chu- Um…” Sana looks down, her hands behind her back as she sways her body slightly as if to help her brain remember how to say Tzuyu’s name.

“Like Joo-wee.” That Is all Tzuyu can say. Her breath is taken away by how Sana looks. Cute? Beautiful? All of the above probably.

“Tzuyu.” Sana says, correctly this time and she brings up her wrist. They stand a few feet from the door of the restaurant.

The Taiwanese girl takes these few seconds to take a picture of the Sana in front of her and store it in her mind. As if she already knows she will be thinking about her soulmate later on tonight.

“Should we go in?” Tzuyu asks. It was starting to get a bit awkward and tense.

Sana nods looking up from her wrist.. “Yeah, sorry I was just kind of zoning out.” She holds the door open for Tzuyu and continues talking. “Momo and Mina told me that we will probably be in this state of shock and confusion for a bit.”

“Two please.” Tzuyu says to the host before turning to Sana. “Um, how long is ‘for a bit’.” 

“They did not say.”

Once they are seated and have ordered their drinks, they both silently look at the menu. Jihyo did tell her it would be a bit weird at first. So far everything is going well and Tzuyu is so thankful that Sana is a bit more talkative than she is.

The blonde sets her menu down. “I think I’m going to get fries.”

“That’s it?” Tzuyu says with her hand to her cheeks, looking up and down the menu for anything that might sound appetizing to her. “I don’t think that’s enough food.”

“It’s just lunch. Dinner time isn’t too far away.” She giggles as Tzuyu gives her a look of confusion. “Momo was thinking of cooking steak tonight to celebrate this.” And she waves her hands around to imply about their soulmate business.

“Sounds nice. Is she your roommate?” Tzuyu asks, setting her menu down. She points at the menu. “Also do you want to share these tater tots with me?”

Sana hums to herself. “And you said fries aren't enough but sure. And also no, she’s just my best friend.”

Their waitress stops by to take their order before any more can be said. The restaurant itself is cute and the atmosphere is really nice. Tzuyu lets her mind wander, wondering why Sana would choose to eat here of all places.

“You’re invited by the way.” Sana has the softest look on her face and Tzuyu has to swallow down the lump in her throat.

“Invited? To…?” 

“Dinner, of course. You don’t have to say yes. I was just throwing it out there since it is a me and you thing.” Sana pauses before she says anything else. “I hope this isn’t too… weird or awkward or anything. I’m still trying to adjust my emotions right now so it’s different from what I usually feel.”

Tzuyu shakes her head. “No no, you’re completely fine. I’ve been feeling different too and I’m just so glad you are carrying this conversation because my mind it’s… blank.”

Sana laughs, probably at the face Tzuyu was making but Tzuyu doesn’t mind because she can listen to Sana laugh all day.

“Well, I’m glad I’m not letting you down.” Sana rests her chin on the back of her hands. “Momo and Mina didn’t talk much on their first date, or their second.”

“My friend Chaeyoung and her soulmate basically planned out their future on their first date.” Tzuyu says as she tries to remember the details that were told to her by Chaeyoung. “They really hit it off.”

Sana’s expression changed into something so soft that Tzuyu could feel her heart about to burst. 

“I’m not going to um, assume you want to immediately start dating or anything like that so I just wanted you to know that I’m fine with starting off as friends. I’m not against our soulmate meeting and I promise I’m not one of those cynical people who hates their soulmates.”

Straightforward. Actually so straightforward that Tzuyu is in shock because it was as if Sana answered all of her questions without her even implying anything.

“U-um yeah… I’d really like to know you better before we start doing anything serious.” Tzuyu purses her lips before she looks at the swirls on the polished wooden table, trying to think of more to say. “Uh, I am actually happy for us because I thought I wouldn’t have a soulmate.”

It was true, Tzuyu is the last of her friends to find her soulmate. She had even accepted the fact that she would be soulmate-less and stopped thinking about finding her other half a few years back. Sana changes her posture and reclines on the booth.

“Me too.”

Tzuyu allows herself to look up at the girl sitting across from her and take in the beauty that she holds. Her mind tells her that it would be so blissful to hold her hands right now. So blissful to pull her into a hug. Maybe she is letting her past fantasies get to her. She thought she’d find a prince charming that would sweep her off her feet. She thought she’d find the Bonnie to her Clyde that would take her to heights unknown. Maybe it’s okay for her to feel this way; to want to give Sana everything she wanted.

She hadn’t realized that her emotions have been projecting as Sana opens her mouth to speak once again.

“Tzuyu, I can feel you.” She giggles.

“No, I can feel you.” Tzuyu says back because she has never felt this way before. It’s as if their emotions are ricocheting off of one another. She would never feel the urge to hold someone’s hand or be intimate; That isn’t how Tzuyu is. It’s only safe to assume that Sana is the one feeling more strongly than she is. “How old are you?”

“24. And you?”

“21.”

They grow silent as the waitress comes back with their food. Sana reaches over at Tzuyu’s plate and takes a tater tot. The younger girl hums to herself.

“Yes.”

Sana perks up a brow. “Yes?”

“To dinner. If you don’t mind.”

The older girl lets out a small chuckle before she steals another tater tot and pops it in her mouth. 

It seems that both parties were hungry since they finished their food in a matter of minutes. So it’s safe to say their lunch “date” went well. Ended with the two of them fighting over the bill (Sana won) and just talking about their friends and their soulmate experiences until the waitress came back with Sana’s card.

“I’ll text you her address later.” The older girl says as she signs the receipt and slides her card back into her wallet. “Is 5:30 okay with you?”

“Yeah, whenever.” Tzuyu says as she leaves a few bills on the table for the tip. “Now I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.” They both get up and walk out the building, standing to the side of the entrance. “You’ve met my friends so it should be fine.”

They hug and Tzuyu can feel herself getting high from this. Just the feeling of knowing that you have someone and they have you. It’s a different type of feeling that nothing else can describe.

“You smell good.” Sana says after they break apart. They briefly make eye contact before the older girl looks away, face red. 

* * *

  
  


Tzuyu lays in her bed, thinking about their first official meeting and holds her dog plush tightly as she blushes to herself. She’s not used to having someone be affectionate towards her (besides Jihyo of course) and hearing Sana say that she smells good sends her into overdrive mode.

“How’d it go?” Jihyo asks from the other side of the phone. Tzuyu can feel her face heat up.

“I’m having dinner with her friends tonight and we kinda talked about how we want to go about our relationship.” 

“Aww. My baby is not so baby anymore. Well, tonight is movie night and we were wondering if you were going to come.” Jihyo pauses for a bit. “I think we are watching Wall-E.”

“I think I’ll make it, just a bit late if you guys don’t mind.”

“Yeah, of course baby. Invite Sana if you want! I’m sure any of us won’t mind.”

Tzuyu can feel her chest tighten just a bit. “Uhuh, I’ll ask.”

“Okay, I’ll let you be with your thoughts. Love you and see you tonight.” And Tzuyu says, “Bye.” before the sound of the call dropping plays. She drops her phone to her sides and continues to lay on her bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Drawing stars and circles in her head, her mind occasionally wandering to Sana.

She did not know when she fell asleep.

* * *

  
  
  


3:03 [Sana]: _User is sharing location with you_

3:03 [Sana]: I’ll wait in the lobby for u :)

Tzuyu had woken up with just enough time to get ready, quickly fixing her makeup while thinking of what to wear for dinner. Sana did say that it would be casual, so she scans her closet for something as casual as it is nice. Her phone stays unlocked on her desk, dimming since its owner hasn’t interacted with it. God, why didn’t she set an alarm?

She goes to her phone to shoot Sana a quick text saying that she may be a tiny bit late but it turns out she wasn’t as late as she seemed when she meets the blonde in the lobby.

“I thought you were going to be late.” Sana giggles to herself. 

Tzuyu tilts her head before looking down. “I ran a bit.”

They head to the elevator and share a comfortable silence until Sana speaks up again. “Are you still nervous?”

Tzuyu shrugs. “Kind of. I mean, I already met them so…” She trails off as the elevators ding and they step out, with Sana guiding them through the hall.

“Now you know where I live.” The older girl says as she opens the door for them, letting Tzuyu step in first.

Sana’s residence is not like what Tzuyu had imagined. At a glance, it may seem cluttered but Tzuyu finds that taking a second to see why her home is the way it is makes her feel at peace. On the wall near the entrance there were frames of pictures, filled with so many different people that Tzuyu takes a mental note to ask her partner about it later.

The kitchen is the first room she sees walking in, with two familiar girls standing over an island taking pictures of the food. The sight made Tzuyu’s heart tighten; Maybe it was Sana’s projection?

The girls immediately look up in a matter of seconds and come over to hug Tzuyu and greet her. As Mina pulls away, Tzuyu can see her face turning a slight pink.

“Sorry about last night but congratulations.” Mina says almost shyly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Tzuyu can’t help but smile back. It’s hard to say how and why but she immediately clicks with the girls as they sit at the table, talking and laughing about the most random things. The steak that Momo cooked is probably the best that Tzuyu has ever eaten and Mina’s salad dressing (made from scratch is what she said) was phenomenal. 

Tzuyu feels right. The last time she felt like she belonged with a certain group of people was when Chaeyoung and Dahyun found each other. 

“Are you drinking?” Sana directs this question towards Momo.

“Yup. It’s a celebration hello?” Momo looks from her food to Tzuyu. “Do you want something to drink?” With an emphasis on drink.

“No, I’m actually meeting with some friends tonight.” Tzuyu turns to Sana who is beside her. The blonde must’ve been staring for a while as she gives out a shy smile and shifts her gaze ever so slightly with a blush on her face. Tzuyu hears a heartbeat, unsure whether it’s hers or Sana’s. Either way both are flustered and it’s surprising how Tzuyu managed to continue talking perfectly fine after.

“My friends invited you to come. Only if you want to though.”

There’s a pregnant pause before Sana says, “I’d love to.” with sparkles in her eyes.

They must’ve been staring at one another for a bit since Momo began to clear her throat before speaking. “Also Sana, can we stay here for tonight?”

“I think this is the first time you’ve asked me,” Sana says as she resumes cutting her steak, “But of course, always.”

“Momo and I stay here a lot. Mostly because that one gets lonely.” And Mina gestures her fork towards Sana who lets out a whine.

“Don’t listen to them, they’re just lazy.”

Tzuyu takes in this moment to see how pure and strong their friendships are. She wonders if this is how other people see her with her group of friends. The pout on Sana’s face is enough to send her adrenaline rushing and the laughter of the couple across from them does nothing but settle an odd warmness to her heart.

* * *

  
  


Time seems to be passing at a rate in which Tzuyu’s mind cannot keep up. One moment she is helping Sana with the dishes and the next thing she knows, she’s saying goodbye to Momo and Mina as they leave to go to Jihyo’s.

They walk side by side to Sana’s car in the parking garage and the younger girl lets herself relax in the passenger seat. When Sana drives out the premises, the sun was almost fully set, with the sky being a mixture of purple, orange and blue. All meshed in the most beautiful way possible and it is moments like these that seem so unreal.

Seeing how Sana keeps polaroids of Momo and Mina tucked between a crevice that separates the speedometer and the steering wheel’s body makes her feel a certain type of way. Adoration maybe? 

“You can connect your phone,” Sana completely stops at the redlight before tapping the bluetooth icon on her dashboard, “I promise I won’t judge your music.” She flashes a soft smile to Tzuyu before her attention goes back to the road.

Tzuyu’s favorite city-pop music plays on low volume in the background as they create small talk during the drive. The younger girl quickly learns that Sana doesn’t really talk when driving, only having simple answers for the questions the younger girl has.

They make it just in time for Jihyo to finish making the popcorn, the smell so overpowering that it feels like they are in a movie theater. Dahyun and Chaeyoung immediately jump from the couch, walking over to the pair that had just walked through the doors.

“Heeeyy, oh my g-” Dahyun puts a hand over her mouth, “You’re so pretty.”

Chaeyoung smacks her girlfriend, “Stop.” She turns to a slightly pink faced Sana and lets out a smile. “I’m Chaeyoung and this is Dahyun. We kind of went through your Instagram before you two came and Dahyun thought you were a catfish.”

“Whoa, whoa why would you expose me like that?” Dahyun frowns at the slightly shorter girl. Her expression changes fast as she turns to Sana. “But yes, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Sana.” And she puts her hand out for the couple to shake. Jihyo steps into the living room with the biggest bowl of popcorn that stretches her arm so wide that it is comedic. Tzuyu out of instinct reaches for the bowl and looks from Jihyo to Sana. 

“I’m Jihyo, basically this kid’s second mom.” She shakes Sana’s hand with much gusto and lets out a smile that beats every sunshine. “Hope she’s in good hands from now on.”

“It’s good so far.” Sana says, looking at Tzuyu who is also staring back with the softest smile.

“Come, we are about to start.” Dahyun pulls whoever she can into the couch. Jihyo lets out a giggle and glances at Tzuyu.

“I already like her.”

* * *

  
  


Tzuyu has seen the movie several times but none of her friends, including her soulmate. They let out their oo’s and aa’s whenever they see something cute at the same times. They gasp and they groan.

“Have you seen this, Tzuyu?” Jihyo asks when she notices the girl not reacting as they do.

“I have actually. It used to be my favorite movie as a kid.” Her eyes meet Sana’s. It was like the older girl had the entire universe in her eyes. It twinkled and looked so sweet that Tzuyu found herself in a trance.

_You’re so beautiful._

Who said it? Neither of the girls will know whose projection it was. Tzuyu inches closer as she feels Sana’s arms snake around her waist. No one notices since there’s a large blanket covering them on the couch. Sana lays her head on Tzuyu’s shoulders, where it fits so perfectly. It’s as if they were sculpted to fit each other and both wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tzuyu lays her head on top on Sana’s, dozing off as they reach the halfway mark.

There’s a click.

She immediately opens her eyes to see Chaeyoung on the other side of the coffee table, her phone out in front of her and aimed at the new soulmate pair. Her eyes dart down to see that Sana was holding up a peace sign, ready for another picture to be taken.

All Tzuyu can do is smile as the flash appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a time-skip so brace yourselves... i'm rethinking the outline and plot and it won't be as fluffy anymore (yes im choosing violence)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this through, it means a lot to me! You can catch me on twitter @tzuyutwt  
> I'll be posting updates there if I remember to hehehe. I salute every satzunator out there, peace


End file.
